SxS story
by Selenalove4
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has been captured and beaten violently. But before that he wanted to tell one person his innermost secret...To Shadow. Will Shadow be here now to save him? Or Sonic will die not telling his secret? WARNING: Contains Sonadow and Mpreg
1. Insight

Chapter 1. Insight.

- Where is he? Where? - Nearly cried Shadow the hedgehog, rushing through the corridors. - No, no, I can't lose him, especially after what happened! I must save him! I have to tell him what I didn't have time to say then…

A tear rolled down on the cheek of black hedgehog, but he immediately whisked it. He now had not before. Suddenly he heard a desperate cry, the cry of whom he loved more than anything else. 

Shadow immediately rushed to the source of a sound, praying that he is not too late. When he knocked out one of the doors, his eyes appeared a horrible sight.

- Sonic? - Shadow's eyes widened in horror.

On the cold marble floor was Sonic the Hedgehog... covered in blood, beaten to a pulp. Almost every part of his frail body was covered with a wound, scratch or bruise. But the worst thing was that on his chest was a large wound from which blood was gushing. There was no one around.

Shadow quickly ran up to Sonic, knelt before him and picked him up, the weak and defenseless.

- Sonic, please, wake up... - pleaded Shadow.

Sonic's eyes slightly parted, revealing the emerald orbs. Finally, they focused on who held him so tenderly in his arms.

- Shadow... - barely whispered Sonic as tears streamed down his face. He felt the wild pain, which is amplified many times at the slightest movement. But he felt not only physical but also emotional pain. He could not understand one thing: why? What did he do to merit it all? And now he will never be with the only one who is now next to him, without whom he sees no reason to live, though he has not long to live... 

~Half a day before~

Sonic the Hedgehog was running as usual streaking instantly through the forests, fields, meadows... He ran to the place where he hoped to see the one who he secretly has been in love with.

Sonic finally ran on the field, dotted with a variety of beautiful flowers. Sonic also loved this place. He loved these quiet, calm and peaceful places where no one may worried, and he can stay in silence, enjoying it. After all, his regular work was very noisy... But today he was here for another purpose. In the middle of the field has grown a large tree, leaning on which he sat. Shadow the Hedgehog.

- Shadow… - whispered Sonic and approached him cautiously.

Shadow heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see who was coming to him. When he saw that it was Sonic, his heart was pounding in his chest loudly, but he gave no sign of any kind. You see, he has secretly been in love with Sonic, but he could not admit his love for three reasons: 1). both of them were male. If Shadow and dared to do so, Sonic will probably be decided that he was crazy; 2). once he lost his only close friend, and would not wish this to happen again, and 3). Shadow was confident that Sonic will never be able to love him. Because Shadow was cold to all around and over the Sonic he almost made fun of. But in fact, Shadow was not so, no. After all, what happened to him, his soul was torn to pieces, he was very hurt inside, but he didn't want to show his weakness, so he decided to be cruel to the world, as it was cruel to him. 

Sonic walked over to Shadow and sat down next to him.

- Hey, Shadow! - He said cheerfully. - Long time no see, huh?

- What do you need, Faker? - Shadow growled.

- Nothing, just decided to make your company, you're always alone, and I thought ...

- What did you think it doesn't matter! Leave me alone, I want it!

- But Shadow ...

- Enough, I said! 

Sonic sighed deeply, got up and was ready to go, but before leaving, he asked:

- Shadow, why?

Shadow flinched. He had not expected such a question from Sonic.

- Why what?

- Why do you always do this to me? I'm just trying to help, I see that you feel bad alone, but you always chase me, not wanting to hear and speak the words that hurt me to hear from you.

Shadow said nothing. He could not say a word. He understood that he hurt Sonic, but he never thought that he might just tell him about it.

- I just want to be your friend, Shadow, I just want to help. How can you not see it?

And with that, Sonic ran away. But before he could do it, Shadow thought he saw a tiny tear rolling down his cheek...


	2. Desperate search

Chapter 2. Desperate search.

Shadow was still sitting in the same place. He kept looking in the direction in which Sonic ran away. He wanted to get up, rush to him, apologize, say he didn't want it all, that he loves him... but just couldn't. He was afraid of rejection.

Several hours later, Shadow decided to find Sonic and apologize. He ran in the same direction as Sonic and decided to look for him until he will find him.

~At that time with Sonic~

Sonic just ran and ran. He didn't care where he's running and, most importantly, why? He just ran without looking around. Tears were rolling down his face. He really was very painful.

- Why, why, why is he always so angry with me? What have I done? Why does he hate me?

Soon Sonic tired of running and stopped to catch his breath. He looked around. The terrain was unfamiliar to him.

- Well, perfect... Not that I'm lost, I'm tired as hell yet, and I can't run so fast for now.

Sonic decided to walk and look around, maybe ask someone about the way to get out. If only he knew what he'll expect there... Sonic suddenly felt a strong blow to the head and fell, slowly falling into unconsciousness. Before his eyes finally closed, he could see a familiar figure, laughing evilly.

- Eggman ...- flashed through Sonic's mind, and he lost consciousness.

~Again with Shadow~

Shadow was searching for Sonic for several hours but couldn't find him.

- But where is he? - Shadow started to worry.

Soon he came to the forest, where was a secret base located. Shadow immediately recognized it.

- Eggman... - he rasped teeth.

Perhaps Sonic has been captured by Eggman, but was it really so? While Shadow was thinking, he noticed on the grass small spots of blood.

- What is it? Blood? But whose...Oh no...

Shadow thought it could be Sonic's blood. Without thinking, he rushed from his place and ran to the secret base.

~Again with Sonic~

Sonic woke up in an unknown place. His vision was a little blurry and his head ached badly. He moved his hands, but found that they were chained to the wall. Soon, his mind has fully recovered, and he saw that he was in some place that looks like a lab.

- Well, well, well so it's time to finally wake up already, - said a familiar voice.

Sonic heard the voice, and immediately remembered everything.

- Eggman? Why have you captured me?

- What do you think, - smiled ominously Eggman. - You've always spoiled my plans, and now I'm lucky enough to catch you at last. Now that you won't run away from me, blue hedgehog! - Eggman laughed.

Sonic gulped. He felt that his worst nightmare comes true. A moment later, his body was pierced by a terrible pain, and he cried. He shouted, knowing that his end is near, and that he had not time to say Shadow what he feels... and now he'll never see him, and Shadow will never know what Sonic really loves him very much, with all his soul...

Tears rolled down from Sonic's eyes, as he continued to scream because of pain, especially in his chest…


	3. Confession of love

Chapter 3. Confession of love.

~Present time~

Tears fell from Shadow's eyes.

- No, no, Sonic, don't leave me!

Sonic looked at him in bewilderment. Since when Shadow suddenly began to worry about him?

- Why? - Sonic whispered. – You don't care about me...

- It's not true! - Almost screamed Shadow in desperation. - I just couldn't show my true feelings to anyone... I was always hurt, but since I met you, life began to seem easier...

Sonic was stunned to hear it all. He just couldn't believe it.

- Why? ... Why? I thought you hate me... - Sonic whispered, as more tears flowed from his emerald eyes.

- No! - Shadow cried. - It's not true ... it all isn't true... Actually…I love you, Sonic... – whispered Shadow the last words.

- What? - Sonic heard this, but just couldn't believe it. Shadow loves him?

- I love you, Sonic, - Shadow said loudly and closed his eyes in shame. He was sure that Sonic will laugh or he'll say that he was crazy.

But, instead of this, he felt a hand gently stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Sonic was looking at him, smiling, with the most gentle look which he had ever seen.

- I love you too, Shadow, - Sonic whispered and smiled even more.

Shadow couldn't believe his ears. After all, what Shadow did for him, caused him such pain, Sonic still loves him?

- Why? - asked Shadow in puzzle. - I caused you so much pain!

- It doesn't matter, - Sonic smiled. - I have always loved you, no matter what you did. I loved you from the first sight as soon as we met...

- Oh, Sonic, - tears flowed from Shadow's eyes again. - If only I had told you about this earlier...

- Well, I'm glad that I had time to hear it ... I was afraid that I'll go and won't tell you how I feel, - Sonic whispered.

Tears rolled from eyes of both hedgehogs, as the endless waterfalls. Shadow put his hand on Sonic's face and kissed him passionately. Sonic kissed back but felt that he's escaping into the darkness.

"At least he loves me, and I can be truly happy now... Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog..." – a thought flashed through Sonic's mind, and he fell from Shadow's lips into his arms, unconscious.


	4. In hospital

Chapter 4. In hospital.

Sonic woke up in an unknown place. He was lying on the bed and around it was dark.

- Where am I? - Was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Suddenly he noticed that someone is right next to him. He turned his head slightly and saw that someone who was with him. This was Shadow! His head lay on the bed and he sat on a chair next to Sonic.

- Probably, I'm in hospital, and Shadow went to sleep next to me, - smiled Sonic. - I wonder how long was he here with me? I wonder how long am I here?

Sonic tried to sit but felt a strong pain in his chest, so he was forced to lie down once again. He decided not to wake the Shadow. Looking at him, a calm and peaceful in his sleep, he couldn't do it. Sonic had never seen him like this. It made him smile. Then he went back to sleep.

~After Sonic lost consciousness~

Shadow felt that Sonic has fallen from his lips. He opened his eyes and saw before him his unconscious body. Words cannot describe what Shadow felt at that moment...fear, grief, despair, anger, guilt - all of it boiled in him. He began to shake Sonic.

- Sonic? No, no, no, don't leave me, I love you, I love you! – Shadow cried.

He pressed his body to him and began to sob inconsolably. He thought that Sonic's gone forever. Thought so, until he felt his weak breathing on his chest.

"Is he still alive?" – A thought rushed through Shadow's mind.

Shadow lifted Sonic and ran to the hospital.

- Hold on, Sonic, please, just don't die... - Shadow whispered, hugging his lover to himself.

~The next morning, after Sonic woke up~

The bright sunlight hit the hospital's ward. Shadow the Hedgehog closed his eyes tighter and then slowly opened them. He saw that he was in the same ward, from which he didn't come out the last three days. He raised his head and looked at Sonic, who was still asleep.

- Oh, Sonic, - Shadow gently began to caress his cheek, - When you'll wake up...

Sonic already woke up earlier than Shadow, but decided to pretend to be asleep. He could hardly keep himself from the smile.

Soon he felt a pair of warm and soft lips on his forehead, nobody other than Shadow's. After a while Shadow kissed Sonic on the lips.

At this Sonic couldn't stand and began to kiss him back. Shadow's eyes widened from the slight fear and surprise, but he didn't dare to pull away. They just continued the kiss.

A few minutes later they moved from each other. Ruby eyes stared at the emerald and emerald on the ruby ones. Each pair was filled with happiness and love for each other that no one and nothing will ever be able to destroy. Sonic and Shadow were happy.

- Sonic, - Shadow smiled, - how long are you awake?

- I woke up just before you, - smiled Sonic in response.

Shadow couldn't help but embrace Sonic, but did so gently, so as not to hurt him even more. Tears of joy and happiness flowed from his eyes. Sonic felt it. He hugged him and began stroking his quills to calm him down.

- Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright, - Sonic soothed him. - I am here.

- I thought I lost you…forever... - Shadow cried.

Shadow couldn't calm down for a long time. When it finally happened, he looked at Sonic with loving eyes.

- Don't scare me so much anymore... okay? – Shadow begged.

- Don't worry, I'll be OK, - Sonic smiled, wiping away his tears. - By the way, how long am I here?

- Fourth day, - said Shadow.

- What? I've been here for three days? And you were with me all this time?

- Yes, - said Shadow sheepishly.

Sonic couldn't help but smiled. Finally, Shadow began to care about him, not as it was before...

Sonic got closer to Shadow's face and kissed him passionately. Shadow taken aback a little, but after a moment he returned the kiss. Sonic then looked at him with eyes full of gratitude.

- Finally you're awake, - Shadow smiled, caressing Sonic's cheek once again. - I'm so happy.

- You know, - said Sonic. – I woke up last night.

- Really? – Shadow said surprised. - Why didn't you wake me?

- Aww, but you looked so cute. I didn't want to wake you, - smiled Sonic.

Shadow blushed lightly and laughed. Sonic laughed too, but soon his chest became very hurt again.

- Aahh! - Sonic almost shouted, and put both hands to his chest, ears faltered down to his head.

- Sonic, what's wrong?

- My chest…hurts…very much... - Sonic whispered.

Shadow sighed and put Sonic back on the bed carefully.

- You need more rest, - said Shadow. - And please don't try to get up. You need to lie more to recover your strength.

Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow. Shadow knew that it's the right time to finally ask this.

- Sonic... who did this to you?

Sonic looked away, obviously not wanting to respond.

- Tell me...it was Eggman?

- Yes, - whispered Sonic, closing his eyes.

Shadow felt his blood boil in his veins. How dare that wretched, miserable, vile human harmed **his** Sonic?

- I'll kill him, - said Shadow and headed for the door.

Sonic flinched scared and immediately opened his eyes.

- No, Shadow, don't do this, it'll solve nothing!

- How can you say that after what he did to you? He doesn't deserve to live!

- No, Shadow, please don't go. Stay with me...please... - Sonic begged.

Shadow turned around and looked at those emerald eyes, which he loved so much, and saw tears welling up into Sonic's eyes. He was about to cry.

Shadow sighed and returned to his seat.

-Alright, I'll stay, - he said. - But please don't cry. It's better for you to rest a bit.

Sonic smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that gave him Shadow, stroking his cheek. He soon fell asleep.


	5. Shadow's revenge

Chapter 5. Shadow's revenge.

Shadow was still stroking Sonic's cheek. Soon he saw that Sonic's head bent to the side.

- Sonic? - Quietly called Shadow.

Not hearing an answer, he realized that Sonic was asleep. Of course, he was exhausted after such torture and needed a long rest.

Shadow sighed and stood up. Before leaving, he took one look at that one, whom he loved more than anything else.

- I love you Sonic, - Shadow whispered. - And I won't let to get away unpunished to anyone who will cause you even the slightest harm, I promise.

Shadow closed the door and left the hospital.

~Some time later~

Shadow rushed to the secret base, in the same one where he found Sonic. He entered through the front door. Immediately alarm sounded, and he was surrounded by a lot of robots.

- Pathetic creatures, - Shadow smirked and immediately destroyed all the robots. He continued his way. Along his path he met more robots, but quickly destroyed them, not wanting to spend his time.

Soon he came to a huge door with a sign in the middle. This sign was very familiar to Shadow.

- Chaos Spear! - Shadow shouted as the door immediately collapsed. There, in front of a bunch of computers back to him, sat the one Shadow and was expecting to see. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman personally.

- Well, well, Eggman, so we met again, but this time you won't leave alive, - Shadow said angrily.

Eggman almost fell off his chair. Turning, he saw that he faces none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

- Sh-Shadow? - Managed to squeeze out Eggman.

- Yes, that's me. What, you didn't expect me to see?

- But you're dead!

- Ha! Pathetic human, you think it's so easy to kill me? But you - a piece of cake. That's what I'll do now.

- W-what? - Eggman asked scared. - I didn't do anything to you!

- To me - no. But you almost killed the most precious for me creature in the world, and now you will pay with your life for that, - Shadow replied, slowly approaching him.

- W-what? W-whom? - Backed Eggman.

- Sonic, - Shadow said.

Eggman couldn't believe it. He even laughed nervously.

- What are you laughing at? – Asked Shadow angrily.

- You nearly had me! - Eggman laughed. - Sonic? You hate him!

Shadow could no longer contain his anger. He grabbed Eggman's neck and began to choke him.

- Don't you dare to talk like that! - Shadow yelled. - I love him more than anything else! I'll give my life for him!

Eggman was stunned to hear it. He could never even imagine that this is possible. But in his last moments he looked into the fire, burning with rage Shadow's eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding...

~A few minutes later~

Shadow stood in the middle of the huge hall, breathing heavily and staring at the Eggman's lifeless body.

- I said that no one will go unpunished if will harm my Sonic, - he muttered.

Getting out of the base, Shadow ran back to the hospital.

~Meanwhile with Sonic~

Sonic woke up in his ward when it was dark around. He looked at the place where Shadow was earlier but he wasn't here now. Sonic looked around but didn't find any trace of his lover. Sonic sighed sadly.

- Shadow, where are you?

Suddenly a phrase, uttered by Shadow, raced through his mind. "I'll kill him..." Sonic gasped.

- No, no, he didn't go there, no!

To be honest, Sonic terribly worried not about that Shadow will kill Eggman, but about that Shadow may harm because of him.

- What if he won't come back? - Sonic thought. Tears immediately poured out his beautiful eyes. - I must find him, - Sonic whispered, getting up hardly.

Once Sonic stood up, he felt that pain in his chest increased and severe dizziness. But he would never turn away from his purpose. Therefore, conquering his pain, he slowly walked to the door, when it suddenly opened...

~A few minutes ago~

Shadow saw a familiar white building in front of him and quickened the pace. He hoped that Sonic has not woken up yet and didn't notice his miss. However, opening the door to the Sonic's ward, he fearfully saw that it's not so at all...


	6. Longawaited happiness

Chapter 6. Long-awaited happiness.

~Present time~

Shadow saw Sonic standing before him. He looked very weak and barely standing, staggering and holding his chest. Shadow immediately rushed to Sonic and managed to catch him before he fell.

- Sonic? - Shadow almost shouted. - Why did you get up?

Sonic looked at Shadow with innocent eyes.

- I wanted to find you, - he said. - I was afraid, that with you can happen something.

Shadow carefully put exhausted Sonic back on the bed.

- Silly, I told you to not get up...You only hurt yourself with this, - sadly said Shadow.

- I was afraid that you won't return, - Sonic whispered as tears flowed from his eyes again.

Shadow flinched looking at crying Sonic in front of him. He couldn't stand when Sonic cries, especially because of him.

- Don't cry, please, - Shadow pleaded. - Oh, no, I caused you pain again, - he closed his eyes.

Sonic looked at Shadow sitting in front of him. His eyes were closed; his ears and arms were dropped. Sonic couldn't see him that way.

- Shadow... - Sonic called him.

Shadow immediately opened his eyes.

- You didn't cause me pain. I was just worried about you very much. I woke up, and you weren't here...But after what you said... I thought you went to him. Tell me, you... - Sonic gulped, - k-killed him?

Shadow said nothing. He couldn't confess about the terrible act he committed several hours ago. Finally, he uttered:

- Yes... - and then closed his eyes, fearing about Sonic's reaction.

Sonic sighed.

- Well...at least we won't hear about him never for now.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sonic with puzzle.

- You're...not mad at me? - He asked dumbfounded.

- How can I get mad at you? - Sonic smiled.

- But I did...

Shadow was stopped by Sonic, who put his finger to his lips.

- No need to talk about it now... - Sonic smiled.

Shadow smiled gently and joyfully hugged Sonic. He returned embrace with more joy.

- Please, don't go again, – Sonic pleaded.

- I won't go. Now I'll always be with you, I promise, - Shadow said as they kissed again.


	7. Unexpected phone call

Chapter 7. Unexpected phone call.

~A week later~

Sonic woke up from the bright rays of the sun breaking through the window. Opening his eyes, he saw that beside him, as always, sat Shadow, smiling.

Sonic smiled back and sat down a little.

- Hi, - he said.

- Hey, Sonic, - Shadow replied, smiling. - How are you feeling today?

- Much better, thank you, - said Sonic.

The smile still couldn't slip off Shadow's face. Sonic noticed this and laughed.

- What's so funny? - Shadow asked in surprise.

- It's just...you're always smiling...I've never seen you so... I like it a lot, - Sonic said, smiling.

- You made me happy, - said Shadow.

Sonic blushed.

- Oh, come on, Shadow, - he said sheepishly.

- But it's true, - said Shadow still smiling.

They looked at each other with eyes full of love and adoration. They kissed passionately.

A few minutes later they broke the kiss to catch their breath, but their looks haven't changed.

- Oh yes, - Shadow slapped himself on the head. - I forgot. The doctor said that you already quite prepared to leave the hospital.

- Is it true? – Sonic asked happily. - It would be great! I hate hospitals!

- I know, - Shadow laughed.

- Well, then, can we go home?

- Home?

- Yes...To my home, - Sonic smiled.

Shadow smiled back at him. Sonic started to get out of bed, but before he could do it, Shadow grabbed him and took in his hands. Sonic was surprised, but hugged Shadow's neck.

- Shadow...you shouldn't do this, - Sonic smiled.

- I know...but I want you to be happy.

- I'm happy, - Sonic said, and laid his head on Shadow's chest.

Shadow smiled and carried Sonic to his house. He carried him all the way from hospital to the home. Sonic was literally on cloud nine.

When they arrived at home, Shadow laid Sonic on the couch in the living room.

- I'm hungry, - Sonic complained.

- What do you want? - Asked Shadow. - However, don't answer, because I know that it...

- Chilidogs! - Sonic and Shadow both exclaimed. They laughed.

- Only I'm afraid that you'll have to go to the store. After all, I haven't been home almost two weeks...

- That's nothing, - said Shadow. - I'll be back soon.

- I'll wait for you, - Sonic smiled and kissed him.

Shadow smiled and went to the store.

Sonic then turned on the TV and started to click on the panel, switching the channels. Not finding anything interesting, he turned off the TV.

- Well... What can I do now?

As soon as Sonic said this, as in the hall, the phone rang. Sonic walked over and picked it up.

"I wonder who could it be?" - He thought.

- Hello? - He replied.

- Sonic? Finally you answered! I was so worried! You weren't at home almost two weeks! What happened? Where have you been?


	8. Unexpected visit and understanding

Chapter 8. Unexpected visit and understanding.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tails, calm down, don't be so nervous!

- Calm down? Don't be nervous? How can I be calm, I was so worried, so...

- Tails, maybe you'll come to me and we'll discuss it, okay?

- ...

- Tails?

Sonic didn't have time to hang up as in the room immediately rushed little golden-yellow colored fox with two tails. He rushed to his elder brother, hugging him tightly.

- Oh, Sonic! Where were you? I was afraid, I thought that something terrible has happened! - Tails cried.

Once Tails hugged Sonic tightly, he felt pain in his chest again.

- Aaah! - Almost shouted Sonic.

- S-Sonic? What's wrong?

And then Tails saw that Sonic's chest was bandaged...

"He was injured! And I ran, didn't even look at him, and rushed to hug him, and even so tightly...How could I be so careless? "- Flashed a thought through Tails' head.

- S-Sonic, I'm sorry, I...

- It's nothing Tails, - wincing in pain said Sonic. –It's not your fault.

- What happened to you? - Asked Tails, as they both sat on the sofa.

Sonic sighed and briefly told him the whole story, dropping the fact that he and Shadow were in love with each other.

- Uh...wow! - Tails said. - Sonic, how are you feeling?

- Better, thanks, - said Sonic.

- I can't believe that Shadow has saved you! I think he hated you!

- It's not true, - Sonic said dryly.

There was an awkward silence. Soon the hallway door slammed, and Shadow went, putting bags with food on the floor. Then he walked over to the sofa where Sonic sat and, not noticing Tails, kissed him on the lips.

Seeing this, Tails was blown away... He never would have believed it, if hadn't seen with his own eyes! Not only that, he thought that Sonic and Shadow were enemies, they were both male! But it was so. Sonic and Shadow really kissed in front of him.

Sonic quickly moved away from Shadow, looking away.

- What is it? - Asked Shadow anxiously.

Sonic nervously looked at Tails. Shadow followed his gaze and looked in the same direction. Shadow saw that there was sitting dumbfounded Tails. Shadow was surprised and embarrassed, but didn't show it.

- Um...Hello Tails, - Shadow muttered.

Tails slightly took away from the shock and asked:

- S-Sonic? Wh-What was that?

Sonic sighed and rubbed his head.

- You see, Tails, me and Shadow...love each other.

-W-WHAT? - Shouted Tails.

- It's true, - said Shadow.

- I'm sorry that you had to see this, - said Sonic sheepishly. - Maybe you now think that we are crazy...

- No, I don't think so, - quickly replied Tails. - Sonic, this is nothing like that. If you love each other, then that's great, it's just...I was very surprised. But I'll take it just as it is, - he finished.

- Thank you, Tails, - gratefully looking at him, said Sonic and hugged his younger brother.

- Well...perhaps I'll go, - said Tails. - Get well soon.

Tails gone, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone.


	9. Together forever

Chapter 9. Together forever.

Shadow was very embarrassed and felt guilty in front of Sonic. He didn't even resolve to look at him. How couldn't he notice Tails?

- I'm sorry, - said Shadow sadly.

- For what? - asked Sonic surprised.

- You know...because I kissed you... in front of Tails.

Sonic frowned and flicked Shadow on his nose. Shadow flinched and looked at Sonic.

- Shadow, - Sonic said sternly. - Don't you dare to blame yourself for this. Sooner or later he would have learned and accepted it, because he is my younger brother!

- But I...

- Shadow, please don't.

Shadow obeyed and stopped. Sonic smiled and kissed him. It is noticeably cheered Shadow.

- Also, have you forgotten that I'm still hungry? - Sonic chuckled.

Shadow immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Sonic couldn't help smiling, looking at it. How Shadow took care of him...Sonic laid and waited for when his favourite food will be ready.

Soon Shadow came out of the kitchen with a tray full of chilidogs. Sonic smelled this odor and immediately sat down.

- Mmmm, it smells very nice, - he said.

Soon the whole plate was empty. Shadow couldn't help but smile, looking how Sonic eats all over both cheeks. When he finished, Sonic yawned loudly.

- It seems that someone is tired, - Shadow smiled.

- Yeah, a little, - Sonic said sleepily.

Shadow picked up Sonic again and carried him into the bedroom. Coming there, he put Sonic on the double bed and turned to leave but was stopped.

- Shadow, - called Sonic. - You don't stay with me?

Shadow was a bit taken aback. Of course, he wanted to stay, but didn't know how Sonic will take it. 

- Really?

- Of course! - Sonic smiled.

Shadow smiled back and climbed into bed with Sonic. As soon as Shadow did this, Sonic immediately curled up beside him and laid his head on his chest, right on his fluffy white tuft. Shadow smiled happily and began stroking Sonic's quills, hugging him and pressing to himself. He watched as his love drifts off to sleep, and then he fell asleep too.


	10. A nightmare

Chapter 10. A nightmare.

~Sonic's dream~

Sonic was running through a dark forest. He couldn't run fast, his stomach was severely hurt inside already. Finally he fell on his knees, exhausted, breathing heavily. Soon he saw a figure rushing after him. Sonic tried to stand, but he has not strength left. He almost was falling on the cold ground.

- No, go away...You won't hurt me and my...

- Yes, I will, - the evil voice said. - I want to take revenge on Shadow, and for that I will kill you. But I even couldn't imagine that this will be a triple murder! - laughed the stranger.

Sonic could no longer restrain himself. Tears streamed down his face. How so? After all, he just wanted to be happy with Shadow, he didn't harm anyone!

"Why?" - Flashed a thought through Sonic's head, and he collapsed to the cold damp ground, unconscious. Before he could finally lose it, he heard the ominous voice again.

- That's all blue hedgehog...

~End of Sonic's dream~

- NOOO! - Sonic screamed.

Shadow nearly fell out of bed by this cry. Recovering from the shock quickly, he saw that Sonic was sitting before him, clutching his head. Tears of heavy drops fell from his face. Without a second thought, Shadow immediately hugged Sonic. Sonic buried his face in Shadow's chest and sobbed.

- Hush, hush, - soothed him Shadow, patting his head. – It was just a nightmare.

- B-but i-is w-was so r-real…I w-was so s-scared...- Sonic cried. - And this evil voice...It was quite familiar also, but I can't remember whom it belongs to...

Shadow sighed.

- You want to talk about it? - He asked Sonic softly.

- N-no, - said Sonic, calming down a little. – It was just a nightmare, nothing more, right?

- Of course, - said Shadow. - Besides, if anything will happen, I'll always be here to protect you, - he smiled.

Sonic gratefully looked at him. Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes and gently kissed Sonic.

- Don't worry, okay? I am always with you, - said Shadow.

Sonic smiled and then put his head on Shadow's chest.

- Thank you, - he whispered. - I love you, Shadow.

- I love you too, Sonic, - Sonic smiled and kissed his forehead. - Good night, my love...

Sonic smiled and slowly began to fall asleep. Soon they both fell asleep again.


	11. First sex

Chapter 11. First sex.

Bright sunlight hit the window where, snuggled together, two hedgehogs in love with each other slept. The first this time Shadow woke up. He smiled happily when he saw that Sonic's sleeping in his arms. He leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Feeling this, Sonic stirred. He opened his eyes and saw smiling Shadow.

- Good morning, - he said as they kissed. - You slept well?

- Yes, very well, - said Sonic. - I felt so warm and soft, - Sonic giggled.

Shadow couldn't help but smile. When Sonic is happy Shadow is always happy, too. He leaned over and kissed Sonic on the lips passionately.

Sonic felt all this passion from Shadow, and returned it with an equal amount. His hands began to slide on Shadow's body involuntarily, while Shadow's hands were studied his body.

Carefully, so not to break the kiss, Shadow lifted Sonic and put him all on the bed, settling on top of him. When they finally move away from each other, Shadow began to lick and nibble on Sonic's neck, causing him to moan. He then began to go lower and lower until he reached a certain area. Finding entrance under Sonic's tail, Shadow gently rubbed it.

- Oooh, Shadow! - Sonic moaned with pleasure.

Shadow smiled and whispered in Sonic's ear:

- Do you really want it?

Sonic looked at Shadow lovingly.

- Sure... - he whispered and smiled.

Shadow smiled and said:

- It may seem strange, but just relax.

With these words, Shadow stuck one finger into Sonic's crotch. Sonic gasped at the unexpected feeling. It was new to him, but very enjoyable. Shadow, seeing only the pleasure on Sonic's face, stuck a second finger. This time, Sonic gasped not only from pleasure but also from a small pain, wincing slightly. Shadow noticed this and asked anxiously:

- Does it hurt?

- A little, - Sonic replied. – But that's nothing.

Shadow smiled and twirled his fingers in the crotch, causing Sonic to moan even more. Then he put his third finger. This time, Sonic felt more pain, but tried not to seem hurt, but Shadow still noticed it. He waited a bit and when he saw that Sonic is relaxed shook with his fingers again. He then pulled them out of the entrance and prepared to enter himself.

- Are you ready? - Asked Shadow.

- Yes, - said Sonic.

At the same moment Sonic felt an incredible pain, but tried not to cry. Instead, he firmly grabbed hold of the sheet. Tears flowed from his eyes.

Shadow tried to enter with caution, but Sonic still felt pain. Soon Shadow fully entered in Sonic, and Sonic could no longer restrain himself and began screaming in pain.

Shadow felt awful. He saw how his love is crying in front of him, crying because of him...again...Shadow began to stroke Sonic's head and kissing his body...

- Don't cry, please, don't cry - Shadow whispered, wiping away his tears.

Sonic soon calmed down, got used, and relaxed. He opened his eyes and nodded Shadow. Shadow understood and came out of him, leaving only the tip inside. At this time Shadow hit a little harder, and Sonic again almost cried out in pain. Shadow again reassured him.

A few times later the pain was gone, Sonic felt only pleasure. When Shadow hit once again, Sonic suddenly felt incredible pleasure and groaned aloud.

- Aaah, Shadow! R-right there!

Hearing the explosion, Shadow has done everything to do it again. He succeeded in it. Shadow soon began to move. Sonic grabbed Shadow's waist with his legs and pushed him deeper into himself, moaning louder.

- Faster... - Sonic whispered.

Shadow gladly obeyed. What Sonic will ask, Shadow'll do it, even at any price. He quickened his pace, while Sonic moaned louder and louder from the pure pleasure.

Shadow soon felt that he was ready to finish, but waited a while to do it with Sonic.

- Sonic! - Shadow groaned. - I'm getting closer!

- Me too! – Sonic shouted.

Shadow could no longer restrain himself.

- Sonic! - Shadow shouted, releasing himself.

- Shadow! - Sonic cried, coming too.

They both panted, trying to regain their breath. Shadow came out of Sonic and lay down next to him. Sonic turned his head to Shadow and kissed him passionately. Then he laid his head on Shadow's chest, and they stared into each other's eyes until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Sonic is pregnant? No way!

Chapter 12. Sonic is…pregnant? No way!

Sonic woke up only the next morning. But he woke up because of severe pain, which was in his stomach. Sonic curled up in bed and clutched his stomach with both hands, trying to soothe the pain.

Of all his movements Shadow woke up. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Sonic's smiling face in front of him, but instead of this Sonic laid on the bed, holding both hands over his stomach.

- Sonic, what's wrong? - asked Shadow anxiously.

- I don't know...it's just my stomach...hurts very badly, - Sonic forced himself to say.

Barely uttered these words, Sonic closed his mouth with one hand and ran to the bathroom. Shadow soon heard an unpleasant sound. He got up and went to Sonic.

Sonic felt awful. Him turn inside out, his head was splitting, in his ears was ringing, and he felt very weak, almost falling on the floor. Fortunately, Shadow went in this moment. He knelt in front of Sonic and gently put his arms around his waist.

- Sonic...what's happening to you? -asked Shadow worriedly.

- I don't know...I just don't know, - Sonic said quietly, as a new wave of nausea swept over him.

Shadow, frowning, looked how Sonic vomited again. Then he asked:

- Did you finish?

- I think so, - said Sonic out of breath.

With these words Shadow took Sonic in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. There he carefully placed him on bed and covered with a blanket.

- Rest a little, I see that you need it, - said Shadow carefully. - Do you need anything?

- No, no, nothing, - Sonic smiled weakly.

- How do you feel in all?

- Awfully...I turn inside out, and my stomach hurts very much...Besides, I feel a great weakness, and my head is splitting, and in the ears is ringing...

Shadow sighed and said:

- Wait here, I'll be right back.

A few minutes later Shadow returned with glass of water and two pills in his hands. He gave it to Sonic.

- Drink this. You should get better.

Sonic impeccably fulfilled what was said. After that he went back on the pillow, totally worn out.

- Sleep well, my love, - said Shadow. He kissed Sonic on the forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door.

After that Shadow decided to call Rouge immediately. He knew that she graduated from medical college, so she versed in such things. Going to the phone, Shadow dialed her number and waited. Soon he heard a female voice at the other end of line.

- Hello?

- Hi, Rouge. This is Shadow.

- Hey, Shadow! I honestly didn't expect you to call me. After all, you call only in exceptional cases. Something happened?

- Yes, it happened, - said Shadow. - You see, I am now and at Sonic's...

- Stop, stop, stop! You. Are. At. Sonic's?

- Hmm, well, yeah...Listen, here is the deal with Sonic...something's going wrong.

- In what sense?

Shadow said to Rouge the same what Sonic told him.

- Hmm...Well, if he wasn't male, I would say that he is pregnant, - said Rouge.

- WHAT? - Shadow shouted, but then shut his mouth, because Sonic needed a rest.

- Hey, what are you so agitated? He can't be pregnant! It is basically impossible!

- Y-yes, you're right, - said Shadow, stammering.

- Listen, something's wrong here. I can look up additional information about the Sonic's state, but I need to know the whole truth, and especially to know was he in any sexual contact with someone. Ask him and call me back, okay?

- It's not necessary, - said Shadow. - I know that it was.

- Really? But how do YOU know about this?

- Because...he was in sexual contact...with me.

Shadow could only guess what Rouge's face was now.

- It's just...I have no words, - she blurted out. - Do you…love him?

- Yes, - said Shadow. - More than anything else.

And he told her the story, which occurred over the past two weeks, not omitting any facts.

- Wow... - could only say Rouge. - Alright, I will look for more information and call you later, okay?

- Okay, - said Shadow. - Thank you, Rouge.

That's where the conversation was over.


	13. Sonic is really pregnant

Chapter 13. Sonic is really pregnant.

Shadow hung up, still a little puzzled. Sonic is...pregnant? No, this cannot be!

He opened the bedroom door cautiously. Seeing that Sonic is still asleep, he sighed with relief that he didn't wake him. Then he sat on the couch in the living room and began to think. He thought for a long time, until he heard that the phone ring.

"It must be Rouge", - thought Shadow, lifting the handset.

- Hello?

- Yes, Shadow, it's me, - said Rouge. - I looked at what planned and found that...that...

- What? - asked Shadow nervously.

- That you, hedgehogs, can be hermaphrodites. Of course, it happens very rarely, but what if Sonic is so?

- I...I... don't know, - said Shadow quite confused. He just couldn't believe it. Sonic might be pregnant?

- In any case, - continued Rouge, - you have to check it.

- How?

- You just need to buy in a drugstore pregnancy test and then follow the instructions.

- O-okay, I understood, - Shadow muttered.

- And Shadow...

- Yes?

- If it really turns out to be true...use the next time means of protection, alright?

- Alright, - Shadow blushed. It's good that Rouge isn't seeing him at the moment. - Thank you, Rouge.

- Was happy to help, - smiled Rouge and disconnected.

It's been half an hour, but Shadow was still standing near the phone, leaning against the wall. Finally he came to his senses and raced to the pharmacy. There he decided to take several different tests to make sure in a result.

Arriving home, he put all tests on the table. There have been really five! Shadow sighed and went into the bedroom. Coming there, he saw that Sonic was awake.

- Hey, - Sonic smiled. - Did you go somewhere?

- Hi, - said Shadow and kissed his cheek. - How do you feel? – Ignoring Sonic's question, Shadow asked.

- I think better, - Sonic smiled. - By the way, when I was asleep, I kind of heard a shout. It was you? Something happened? – Sonic became agitated.

Shadow was silent, not knowing how to bring the truth to Sonic.

- Shadow? - Sonic put his hand on his cheek.

Shadow flinched and looked at Sonic. He saw the eyes full of worry and confusion.

- You see, Sonic - Shadow began. - I called Rouge about your state, and one very interesting thing was discovered...

- What? - asked Sonic nervously.

- She told me that we can be hermaphrodites. Of course, this happens very rarely, but still...

- Herma...what? - Sonic didn't understand.

Shadow sighed and began to explain.

- Hermaphrodites. This means that such creature has equally male and female sex hormones.

- And you think that I can be like this?

- It is possible, - said Shadow.

- So what it gives?

- You see, after our contact, well...you can be…pregnant. This fully explains your condition.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise.

- You're kidding… - he was only able to utter.

Shadow looked at Sonic's eyes. Catching this look, Sonic realized that Shadow wasn't kidding...

- It's impossible, - muttered Sonic.

- That's what I thought, - Shadow said quietly. - But in any case, we need to verify this.

- How?

- While you were sleeping, I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test, five to be exact. We have to check them all, - said Shadow. Sonic nodded and began to climb out of bed.

Once Sonic got up, he felt dizzy and nearly fell, losing his balance. Luckily, Shadow was there to catch him in time.

- Are you okay? - asked Shadow anxiously.

- Yes, said Sonic. – Just a little dizzy, that's all.

Shadow sighed and picked up Sonic on his hands. Although Sonic was shocked, he couldn't help but smile.

- Shadow, you don't have to do this, - said Sonic once again.

- But I want to, - said Shadow. Then they went into the bathroom, taking the tests.

~A few minutes later~

- It says: "Wait for three minutes. One bar - a negative result, two - a positive, "- Shadow read.

- Well, now we have to only wait, - Sonic sighed.

These were probably the most nervous three minutes in their lifes. They stood near the wall, cuddled together and waited. Sonic buried his face deep in Shadow's chest and was afraid to even move. Shadow caressed him, kissed and whispered sweet words, trying to calm him down. But here's three minutes have passed and they came to the table to see the result. Shadow took a test and they both looked anxiously at it. And gasped together.

- Two bars, - Sonic whispered.

- Positive result, - Shadow whispered.

Sonic shook like a leaf in the wind. His legs buckled and he nearly fell again, but Shadow was here.

- This is not talking about anything, - soothed him Shadow. - We must check other tests also.

- Y-yes, you're right, - Sonic nodded.

However, all tests were positive. They both stood in complete shock. Sonic is really pregnant.


	14. Joyful news

Chapter 14. Joyful news.

Sonic felt that the world is crumbling around him. In his head were zipped so many questions that it again began to ache. How is this possible? How could this happen? What is he going to do now? But the main question for him: what Shadow's reaction on that will be? Sonic was scared that Shadow will dump him now, leave alone, but Sonic couldn't lose him and couldn't be alone...He just won't stand all of this.

Shadow, on the other hand, felt mixed emotions. Of course, he was struck, as Sonic; he never would have even thought that is possible. But beyond that...Shadow was happy. Just two weeks ago, his life was filled only with pain, suffering and bitter memories. And in such a short period of time, he not only found his true love, but also prepared to become a father!

Shadow was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice how Sonic fell on his knees, clutched hands over his head and started shaking. Tears fell from his eyes...Shadow woke up from his thoughts only when he heard a quiet sob. He turned to Sonic and was stunned to see that his love is shaking on the cold floor, crying and holding his head.

- Sonic? - Shadow exclaimed, as immediately dropped to his knees too.

- I...you...we...the baby... - mumbled Sonic incoherently. And at this point he finally lost control over himself. He covered his face with his hands and began to sob hysterically, shaking even more.

Shadow couldn't stand it. He put his arms around Sonic and pressed to himself, trying to calm him down.

- Sonic...what's wrong? Why are you crying, my dear? - Shadow asked bitterly, almost crying too.

- Y-you…w-will l-leave…m-me... - Sonic managed to say, and he burst into even more tears.

- WHAT? - Shadow shouted, frightening Sonic by that even more. Now, his body shook as if it were in convulsions.

Shadow mentally slapped himself on the head. Sonic already so scared to madness, and he is intimidating him more!

- Sonic, I beg you, please, calm down... How could you think that I'll leave you? Don't you dare to allow even random thought about it, do you hear? If it will be necessary, I'll give my life for you, don't hesitating!

All of these words Shadow said from the heart. After that, Sonic stopped shaking so badly, though still trembling. He poked his face from his secret place and looked at Shadow with red eyes, swollen from tears.

- B-but the b-baby… - barely uttered Sonic.

- Sonic, how can you not understand? I repeat, I will always love you no matter what! And the baby... it's just an incredible miracle sent to us from heaven. I could never even imagine that I can become a father! Sonic, I'm so happy! I love you so much!

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. There are the most beautiful words he had ever heard. Not only from Shadow, but at all...For the first time someone said him such beautiful words.

Sonic couldn't help smiling, and even blushed also. Two pairs of precious eyes again looked at each other, expressing love, adoration and protection for each other...and now a new, indescribable feeling. Happiness without boundaries filled their hearts. After all, they are soon going to become parents...

Shadow gently wiped Sonic's eyes, and then picked him up and carried into the bedroom. Sonic rested his head on Shadow's chest wearily, but gladly responded to his gentle kiss, when they went to bed. Then Shadow started to caress Sonic throughout his body.

- Sonic, don't worry more, okay? You scared me very much. I will always be with you, I promise...

- Okay, - whispered Sonic tiredly.

- Now rest...You're tired deliriously, I see that...

Sonic laid his head on Shadow's chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Shadow continued to stroke Sonic. Then he kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear:

- Sweet dreams, my darling...I promise that when you'll wake up, the first thing that you'll see will be my face...


	15. The proposal

Chapter 15. The proposal.

Shadow woke up the on next day, seeing that Sonic wasn't here. He rubbed his head in confusion, and then he again heard these unpleasant sounds.

- It must be that Sonic is retching again, - Shadow sighed.

He got up and went to the bathroom. Coming there, he saw that it was so.

Sonic heard that Shadow came and said:

- No, Shadow, don't come any closer...

- Why? - asked Shadow puzzled.

- Well, you see...I feel sick again, - said Sonic.

Shadow smiled, but still went to Sonic and hugged him again gently by the waist. Sonic asked confused:

- You are not disgusted?

Shadow said:

- Silly, I'll support you all the way, despite what's happening to you, - and embraced him tenderly even more.

Sonic couldn't help smiling to Shadow in response. Fortunately, he was no longer felt sick at the moment, and they returned to the bedroom.

Coming back, Sonic lay on the bed again and said:

- I still feel a little tired...

- Sleep as long as you will need, - said Shadow. - By the way, do you need something? Maybe you want to eat?

Sonic felt a new lump rising in his throat, but managed to suppress it. Swallowing, he replied:

- No, thank you...please don't talk now about food, or I'll feel sick again...

- Oh, sorry, I realized, - said Shadow.

He approached the bed and kissed Sonic. Then he said:

- Go to sleep, and don't worry about nothing. I'll be here.

Sonic smiled and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Closing the bedroom door, Shadow decided to make another call to Rouge. He wanted to tell her about what had happened and to advice about something.

Hearing the ring of phone, Rouge immediately came to it.

- Hello?

- Hi Rouge, it's me again.

- Hey, Shadow! Want to tell me something? - She asked playfully.

- Yes, it's true. Sonic is really pregnant, - he blurted out.

- I already guessed, - giggled the bat. - Need some help?

- Well, it's just he feel sick every morning, and I don't know why...

- Oh, well, that's fine in his condition.

- Really? - Shadow surprised.

- Yes. And I want to warn you that he will vomit every morning during the first three months.

Shadow sighed.

- So long?..

- Yes, but that's not all.

- What else? - muttered the black hedgehog.

- After the first three months he will stop vomiting, but his mood will change very often. He may suddenly burst into tears for no reason at all or, conversely, to get angry. And perhaps he will be very fun or he will be very loving and will want to embrace someone all the time. You understood who I was referring to? - giggled Rouge.

- Yes, I understood already, - Shadow blushed.

- Also, he might change eating habits. For example, he'll want something incompatible, like, sweet and salty.

- Here's how... - said Shadow puzzled.

- Yes. And in later periods his back may be sore.

- Is that all?

- Well, perhaps, yes.

- Rouge, I would still consult with you about something.

- Yes? - Asked Rouge.

- I want to make Sonic the proposal.

- Proposal? You mean, you want to...

- Yes. Offering him to marry me.

Rouge paused briefly, but then assembled herself.

- It's great! – She exclaimed.

- I'm glad that you took it so. But what about the others? What they will think?

- Someone else knows about your relationship besides me?

- Yes, - said Shadow. – Tails accidentally saw as we kissed.

- I can only imagine what his face was, - Rouge giggled. - And how he took it?

- He said that he would take it just as it is.

- Well, it's great!

- Although he doesn't know about the baby...

- If he accepted your relationship as they are, I think that this will be no problem. And by the way, about the others...I think, who really is your friend, will take it as Tails.

- Thank you, Rouge, - answered Shadow gratefully. - I think me and Sonic could have a party at his house and invite others to tell them everything.

- That's right, - Rouge agreed. - Alright, if you'll need something you can ask me. I'll be glad to help.

- Thank you, - said Shadow.

On this again their conversation was over again.

Shadow has now other plans. He stayed in the house for a short time, and then he went to a jewelry store.

Sonic woke up shortly before Shadow had to go back. He got up and was expecting to see Shadow next to him, but it wasn't so.

"He's probably in the kitchen or living room", - thought Sonic.

But Shadow was nowhere to be found. Sonic became sad instantly.

- Where can he be?

Sonic went to the kitchen and decided to eat because he was pretty hungry. As soon as he finished eating, he heard the door open.

He looked out of the kitchen and saw that it was Shadow! He immediately ran and hugged him.

- Shadow, where have you been? I was lonely and sad without you, - said Sonic.

- You'll soon find out, - smiled Shadow enigmatically, and took Sonic in his hands again. He put him on the couch and sat down in front of him on one knee, looked into his eyes and began to speak.

- Sonic, - Shadow began. - Although we're together for a brief period, I can say with confidence that I can't imagine my life without you. I love you very much, my little angel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sonic, - with these words, Shadow pulled from his quills a little box, covered in blue velvet, and opened it, - will you marry me?


	16. The party

Chapter 16. The party.

Sonic couldn't believe what is happening to him. Shadow just said to him the most wonderful words, and suddenly pulled out a box and opened it.

Inside this box lay a ring. On this ring was a beautiful emerald green gum of the same color as Sonic's eyes. And, hearing the last words, Sonic closed his face with his hands and cried.

- Sonic, - Shadow asked anxiously, - something's wrong?

Sonic opened his face and quickly embraced Shadow, not ceasing the cry.

- No, Shadow, it's alright, I'm just so happy... - Sonic exclaimed. – What are you asking, of course, of course I'll marry you!

Shadow felt an unimaginable happiness. His love has agreed to be with him until the rest of life.

Sonic finally pulled away from Shadow and looked at him with loving eyes. Shadow took the ring and put it on Sonic's finger.

- It is so beautiful, - Sonic whispered happily.

- Not as beautiful as your magnificent eyes, - said Shadow.

Two hedgehogs still long kissed passionately before finally broke away from each other.

- You know, - finally said Shadow, - I thought that we could have a party to tell everyone about it.

- But...you're not afraid of their reaction?

- Who really is our friend, will take all as it is, - Shadow smiled.

Sonic smiled in response. After a while they began to prepare and send invitations to all.

Two days later the party finally started. In Sonic's house met all his close friends: Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Chaotix, Cream with her mother and Cheese, Silver, Blaze and others.

When the party was in full swing, Sonic and Shadow came out in the middle of the room.

- I'll ask the attention from all of you! - Shadow said loudly.

All looked at them, wanting to hear what they will say now.


	17. Complete shock

Chapter 17. Complete shock.

Shadow noticed that now everyone is looking at them and smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back and began to speak.

- Probably many of you are wondering what Shadow is doing here.

Someone actually nodded.

- Well, of course, you will be surprised, but here are three news, because of which we have arranged this party. First: me and Shadow are in love with each other.

Everyone stood in complete shock, except Tails and Rouge, who were smiling.

- Second, - Sonic continued - we're going to get married.

Now Tails looked surprised, but Rouge was still smiling.

- And the third, - now Sonic looked at Shadow.

Shadow understood it and said:

- Sonic is pregnant, - and with that Sonic nuzzled to him (to hide his blush, perhaps~), while Shadow hugged him.

Now only Rouge was still smiling widely. All the rest were in total shock. Knuckles saw that Rouge is smiling.

- Don't tell me that you knew everything, bat girl, - he muttered.

- It's true, - smiled Rouge more and kissed his cheek.

Knuckles blushed and turned away, muttered something to himself under his breath. Rouge giggled.

But as soon as all have moved away from the shock, they immediately rushed to congratulate the lovers. Sonic and Shadow gladly began to take their congratulations.

Only one figure still remained standing in complete shock, still not fully understanding what had happened. It was...Amy.


	18. Sonic, how could you!

Chapter 18. Sonic, how could you?

After all finished congratulating the new couple, Amy finally woke up and walked over to them too.

Sonic saw that Amy is going to them and became scared instantly, because... Her eyes blazed with anger and her hands were clenched into fists. Sonic was also surprised that Amy hasn't got her hammer yet.

- Sonic, how could you? - Amy screamed. - I thought you loved me, that we will be together, but you traded me for him? For male? For your enemy? And you also...pregnant from him?

- Amy, - Sonic replied. - I never loved you and didn't tell you about it. You are my only good friend, nothing more. I'm sorry, - he added.

Tears of frustration streamed from Amy's eyes, but anger then again flared in them.

- If you won't be mine, you won't be anyone's! – She shouted and, taking her hammer, ran to Sonic.

But as it is not so... Shadow immediately averted the blow, grasping Amy's hand strongly.

- Just try it, - he snarled. - I swear that if you cause him even the slightest harm, you won't be alive anymore, understood?

Amy still wanted to kill Sonic. But looking into Shadow's eyes, blazing with rage, Amy realized that she just won't succeed so easily. Then she decided to use tricky move.

- Well, - she said quietly. - I understood everything.

With that, Amy went to the door. But noticing from the corner of her eye that Shadow is no longer looking at her, she took her hammer again and knocked it on Sonic's head.

This time Shadow had no time to react. Amy's hit made Sonic fly away to the wall, knocking which, he fell and lost consciousness. Drops of blood fell from his head.

Shadow couldn't believe it. How could he fall for this trap? He rushed over to Amy and began to choke her.

- How dare you do this? - He shouted. - You don't deserve to live!

Others rushed finally to separate Shadow and Amy.

- No, let me go! I'll kill her! - He shouted in rage.

Tails went back to Amy and injected her some medicine, after which she fell into his arms, unconscious.

- Don't worry Shadow, - said Tails. - I'll take her to a psychiatric hospital. You'll better take care of Sonic.

Hearing this name, Shadow immediately rushed to the spot where Sonic lay. Shadow gently picked him up and shook him.

- Sonic! Sonic, please, wake up! Wake up... - he pleaded.

But Sonic wasn't able to wake up yet. Shadow pulled Sonic to him. Bitter tears dripped from his ruby eyes.

- How...couldn't I...protect you...again, - he whispered.

Rouge realized that it was her time to act. She asked all to leave, and then quietly walked over to Shadow and put her hand on his shoulder.

- Calm down, Shadow, - she said. - Sonic will be alright. He just needs rest.

Shadow looked at Rouge and said:

- Y-yes, I think you're right.

Shadow took Sonic in his arms and gently laid him on the sofa. Then they, along with Rouge, bandaged his head on the place of hit. Shadow decided that he will be next to Sonic until he'll wake up. Rouge sighed deeply and left them together alone.


	19. Sonic finally woke up

Chapter 19. Sonic finally woke up.

Several hours later, Sonic groaned and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, and he not immediately saw worrying ruby eyes of his fiancé.

- Sonic? - Shadow said quietly.

- Shadow... - Sonic replied weakly. His head ached horribly. He tried to sit up, but Shadow immediately put him down back on the sofa.

- No, no, lie, - Shadow said anxiously. - You need a rest. You got a concussion.

A few seconds later Sonic remembered what had happened. He looked around and, seeing that they were alone in a room, sighed with relief.

- Amy, she...

- She won't disturb you anymore, - Shadow snapped.

- You're...her…

- No. I wasn't allowed to do so. Tails took her to a psychiatric hospital.

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. He really wanted to rest. Soon he fell asleep, feeling Shadow's caress and his voice, which whispered that everything will be okay...


	20. The wedding

Chapter 20. The wedding.

~Three months later after that incident~

Bright rays of sun hit the room where two lovers slept, nuzzled together. Sonic woke up, but didn't want to get out of bed obviously. He buried his face in Shadow's chest even more.

From this Shadow woke up. Remembering what day it is, he smiled happily and stroked Sonic.

- Hey, Sonic, - Shadow said quietly, - wake up.

Sonic opened one eye lazily and looked at Shadow.

- We can't sleep a little more?

- Do you remember what day it is?

Sonic stiffened a bit and then remembered.

- Today is...

- Our wedding, - finished Shadow and smiled.

Sonic smiled too and kissed Shadow. Then he gently massaged his tummy which was a little rounded already. He was happy. He wasn't sick for the third day, and today will be that longawaited event finally.

They soon got up, brought themselves up, ate and started to prepare for the ceremony. They decided to have it on the same field, under a thereby tree, where Sonic ran away from Shadow for once.

"Bridesmaid" was certainly Rouge. Friend of the groom, curiously enough, was Knuckles.

Sonic was terribly worried. He stood before the mirror and kept trying to tidy himself up.

- Don't be so nervous, - said to him Rouge. - All will be fine.

- I hope so, - sighed Sonic.

Although he was a "bride", he wasn't wearing the dress. Instead, he was dressed in a cream-colored suit and shoes of the same color. He also wore a white shirt and bowtie around his neck. Also on his head was a little bridal veil.

- It's time, - looking at the watch, - said Rouge.

Sonic sighed and took a small bouquet. Approaching the door, he opened it and stepped outside.

~Shortly before that, with Shadow~

Shadow was worried as much as Sonic. He paced back and forth, back and forth, and couldn't calm down.

- Hey, maybe, enough? It's dancing and moving in front of my eyes already, - said Knuckles.

- I can't. I'm too anxious, - said Shadow.

Knuckles looked at his watch.

- I think that now you will be even more anxious because it's time to go, - said Knuckles.

On Shadow, as expected, were a black tuxedo and black shoes. The shirt was white, and on the neck was a red bowtie.

Shadow sighed and headed for the exit.

~Present time~

Sonic went to that same tree, under which he and Shadow once sat. Now Shadow was standing there and smiling, looking how the love of his life is coming to him.

When Sonic finally came, they smiled at each other and held hands. Then they turned and began to listen a speech of the priest.

When he got to the part where was talked about kids, Sonic put his right hand on his stomach and looked at Shadow, smiling. Shadow followed his movements, and smiled too.

Finally, the speech of the priest was over, and he said these long-expected words:

- You can kiss the "bride" now.

Shadow turned to Sonic and carefully opened his veil. Sonic looked at Shadow with his happy emerald eyes.

And on this moment Shadow kissed Sonic passionately. Sonic was taken aback a little, but immediately returned the kiss with equal amount of passion. Everyone began to clap and shout triumphantly rejoicing for the newlyweds.

Sonic threw his bouquet into the crowd. Who could catch it, what do you think? Well, of course, it was Rouge! She immediately turned and looked at Knuckles, who, in his turn, blushed and frowned and turned away. Everyone laughed.

Shadow then easily picked up Sonic on his hands and walked through the crowd of congratulated. But in the middle of their way something rolled out before them and at the same moment all were surrounded the cloud of gas, through which nothing could be seen...


	21. Surprising news

Chapter 21. Surprising news.

A panic began among the guests. All were running away in different directions.

Shadow and Sonic started coughing. Through the fog no one could see anything, and the gas was attacking the eyes. Shadow managed to get away only one minute later and, quickly clearing his throat, he looked at Sonic.

The picture before him, led him in horror. Sonic was on his hands, eyes half closed, with a pale face and breathing barely.

- Sonic? - Shadow asked scared.

- Shadow...I don't feel good...I'm losing consciousness, - whispered Sonic and really lost it.

At this time Shadow tried to pull himself together. He got up and ran with Sonic in the hospital.

~On the next day~

Sonic woke up the next day in a familiar ward. At first he thought that everything what happened was just a dream, but when he saw a ring on his finger and put his hand on his stomach, he remembered all.

- It's true, - said Sonic happily.

He looked on the left and saw again that sleeping next to him was Shadow. Sonic couldn't help but smile. He put his hand on Shadow's head and began stroking his quills.

Shadow felt something on his head and immediately opened his eyes. Seeing that Sonic woke up, he happily embraced him.

- Sonic finally you woke up, - he said. - Doctors say that you swallowed a lot of that gas, and they made you ventilation. Fortunately, you and the baby are okay, - told Shadow to him happily.

- I'm so glad that the baby is okay, - Sonic said quietly.

- The doctor said that you need to do an ultrasound, - continued Shadow. - She said to call her as soon as you wake up. I'll go to call her.

A few minutes later Shadow returned with the doctor. She pulled out a gel from the locker and went to Sonic.

- It's a bit cold, - she warned him, and poured a bit on his stomach.

Sonic frowned slightly.

- Really cold, - he complained.

Shadow smiled and took Sonic's hand, while the doctor was driving on his stomach. At the same time on the computer monitor an image displayed.

- Well, well, - doctor said. - Very interesting.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and then looked at her nervously.

- What is it? - They asked together.

- Refereeing by the picture, you have...twins, - she finished.

Sonic smiled. Not only that he was pregnant from his love, they will even have two children at once!

Shadow was overjoyed and gently hugged Sonic.

- I love you so much, - he whispered in his ear.

- I love you too, - Sonic whispered back.

- Is it possible to know their gender? - Asked Shadow.

- Unfortunately, no. It will be known only after three months, - said doctor, wiping the gel from Sonic's stomach. - And now, if you prefer, you can both go home.

They both thanked the doctor, and then Shadow picked up Sonic from the bed on his hands and left the ward. Sonic embraced his hands behind Shadow's neck and buried his face in his chest affectionately.

- They are so happy together, - doctor smiled.


	22. Mood swings

Chapter 22. Mood swings.

~Two months later~

Sonic again awoke by the sunlight that fell through the window to their bed. He expected to see that he is on Shadow's chest, but instead of this he found that Shadow was sleeping, turning away from him. Sonic's eyes immediately welled up with tears.

"Why the hell am I crying", - thought Sonic. - "I know that he loves me."

Shadow awoke when he heard a quiet sobbing. He turned and was surprised to find that Sonic was crying next to him.

- Sonic? - asked Shadow puzzled. - Why are you crying?

- I don't know... - Sonic replied. - I just woke up...and you were asleep, turned away from me...I immediately felt so sad and lonely, - he cried a little louder.

Shadow immediately embraced Sonic and began stroking him on his quills, trying to calm him down.

- Shh, calm down, Sonic. I'm here. It was accidentally, - soothed him Shadow.

- I know, - Sonic sobbed. - Just for some reason I longed to cry.

Shadow then remembered what Rouge said to him.

- Hey, Sonic. Rouge told me that it is typical for your situation. She called it "mood swings".

- Mood swings? - asked Sonic.

- Yes. She said that there may be times when you suddenly want to cry, or you suddenly get angry. And there may be some when you are very happy and want to hug someone all the time, - told Shadow.

- I just want to hug that "someone" right now, - he laughed and hugged Shadow tighter.

Shadow smiled from the fact that Sonic is finally calmed down. They got up and went to the kitchen.

- What do you want? - Asked Shadow, opening the refrigerator.

- I suddenly wanted a sandwich with pickles and strawberry jam, - innocently said Sonic.

Shadow closed the fridge and stared at Sonic. Although a moment later then remembered that Rouge had told him about this too. He did what Sonic asked, and, after eating, they went for a walk.

Outside was a wonderful weather. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds were singing. Sonic and Shadow walked down the road. Sonic with one hand was holding Shadow's hand while with the other gently stroking his already quite a big belly. Suddenly he stopped.

- Sonic? - Shadow asked in surprise. - What is it?

- Quiet, - Sonic said, and taking Shadow's hand, put it to his stomach.

Shadow soon felt a slight bump. Sonic was looking at him, smiling.

- Our children are kicking, - he laughed.

Shadow also laughed and kissed Sonic, after which they continued to walk.


	23. Terrible accident

Chapter 23. Terrible accident.

Suddenly the sky became clouded darkly and the air became cold. Shadow sensed something was wrong.

Suddenly, in front of them, as Shadow expected to see, he has appeared. Hedgehog colored dark green dug his icy look into fiery Shadow's ones.

- Mephiles! - Shadow growled. - What are you doing here?

- What do you think? - Replied Mephiles ominously. - I have come to take revenge on you.

Hearing this voice, Sonic trembled.

"No, it can't be", - he thought fearfully. - "That voice...it's like in my nightmare!"

Feeling that Sonic is shaking, Mephiles turned his look to him.

- Oh, you're not alone! - He smiled wickedly.

Shadow got mad and shouted:

- I won't let you harm him!

- What can you do? - Mephiles laughed.

At the same moment Shadow felt a strong blow on the head. He didn't expect that. Probably Mephiles carefully prepared for this meeting...The last thing Shadow saw, was Sonic's frightened face.

- Sonic... - Shadow whispered and fell unconscious.

Sonic immediately bent down to his knees in front of Shadow and began shaking him, but to no avail. Mephiles couldn't help but laugh, looking at his pathetic attempts.

- He won't wake up soon, - said Mephiles.

- Why did you do this? - Almost in tears, asked Sonic.

- You heard...I want revenge on him and for this...I'll kill you.

Sonic began to tremble, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he realized that Mephiles won't do anything to Shadow. He wanted to kill him and his children...Sonic quickly kissed Shadow and whispering:

- Forgive me... – ran away at supersonic speed.

Mephiles looked in the direction that Sonic just ran, and grinned.

- Run, run, blue hedgehog...Anyway, you can't run from me so far...

~Some time later~

Sonic ran and ran. He felt that his strength began to leave him, and his stomach hurt unbearably. Soon he came to the dense forest, entering in what, he fell to his knees, exhausted.

"No, this cannot be," - thought Sonic. "It can't be true. It's just a nightmare..."

Soon he saw a familiar figure. Sonic tried to stand, but he has no strength left. He fell on the cold ground and closed his eyes.

- That's all blue hedgehog, - said Mephiles evilly, and threw the ball of devastating energy directly in Sonic...


	24. Rescue or not?

Chapter 24. Rescue…or not?

When the smoke cleared, Mephiles saw...only the scorched grass.

- What? - He shouted. - Where is Sonic?

After a few seconds in front of him Shadow appeared.

- You bastard...I'll send you back to hell! - He shouted and rushed for Mephiles. Mephiles easily avoided the attack.

- Well, of course, - he rasped teeth. - I had to guess.

Shadow and Mephiles were fighting for a long time, but none of them didn't want to give up. Both were breathing heavily, covered in bruises, wounds and scratches.

Shadow, seeing that the battle cannot end, decided to use his most powerful attack. He removed the gold rings from his hands and shouted:

- Chaos Blast!

At the same instant flash of red light began to spread throughout the forest. Shadow is now believed that Mephiles came to an end. When the flash was gone, he fell to his knees from exhaustion. But the rings returned to him a bit of strength when he put them on his hands again.

"I have to go back to Sonic," - he thought, and, getting up hardly, ran with his last strength to him.

~What happened after Sonic fell to the ground~

Shadow finally ran to the place where Sonic and Mephiles were. Seeing the energy in Mephiles' hand, Shadow immediately ran to Sonic and chaos controlled from there.

They were again at the same hospital. Seeing Shadow and Sonic, nurses immediately rushed up to them.

Shadow kissed Sonic and give him to the medical personnel.

"Don't worry, my love, I'll be back to you soon..."

~Present time~

Shadow walked into the ward to Sonic. Sonic was still lying on the bed unconscious. Shadow sat down beside him and took his hand.

- Sonic, please, wake up... - he pleaded.

Shadow could no longer stand it. He dropped his head on the bed and sobbed. He couldn't believe what is happening...

~A few minutes ago~

Shadow walked down the hospital corridors. He went straight to Sonic's ward, but on the way met his doctor.

- Oh, it's you, Shadow, - she said. - I need to talk to you about Sonic.

Shadow flinched. He felt that the news she want to tell him, is not pleasant.

- I'm sorry but...Sonic fell into a coma.

Shadow's legs gave way under him. He almost fell, but leaning against the wall in time.

- Noo, - he whispered.

- We connected him to the life support system, so the children will develop normally, - she added.

Shadow just looked at her dumbfounded and made his way to Sonic.


	25. Boy or a girl? Both!

Chapter 25. Boy…or a girl? Both!

~One month later~

Shadow, as usual, went to Sonic in the ward. Seeing that his love was still asleep, he sighed and sat down.

- Sonic, - Shadow gently caressed his cheek, - when you'll wake up...

Some time later, in Sonic's ward the doctor came. She informed that Sonic's pregnancy had reached six months, and it's possible to know twins' gender. Shadow agreed.

Again she poured a bit of gel on Sonic's stomach and began to roll on it. Soon the clear image of twins appeared on the screen.

- So, look who's here, - said doctor. - First baby... - a boy.

Shadow smiled.

- And the second?

- Now let's see, - doctor replied. - Second child - a girl.

Shadow was happy. Soon his son and daughter will be born at the same time. He turned to Sonic and sighed sadly.

- If only you could smile with me now, Sonic, - he said with sorrow.

Doctor realized that they now need to be alone, and left the ward.


	26. Longawaited awakening

Chapter 26. Longawaited awakening.

~Half of month later~

Shadow woke up again in the same ward. When he awoke, he sighed deeply, looking at Sonic.

- When you'll wake up, my little angel, - said Shadow once again and, as usual, took Sonic's hand.

But this time something unexpected happened. Shadow felt that Sonic's hand weakly squeezed his one.

- Sonic? - Shadow looked at him, but Sonic was still not awake.

- He probably wants to give me a sign, - Shadow smiled.

A few hours later Sonic finally woke up. At first he didn't know where he is and what was going around, but then put his hand on his stomach. It seemed to him that it was a little larger than when he remembered the last time. Then he heard the voice of his lover, calling him.

Sonic turned his head wearily to the side and saw that it was Shadow actually. He weakly smiled at him.

- Hi, - Sonic whispered.

- Sonic...finally you woke up, - smiled Shadow with happiness.

- What happened? - Sonic asked.

- You don't remember?

Sonic tried to remember. He immediately as if saw Mephiles' face in front of him and again, now terrified, looked at Shadow.

- Mephiles...he...

- You don't have to worry about him anymore, - said Shadow. - He will never disturb us again.

Sonic sighed with relief and rubbed his rounded belly.

- How long am I here? - He asked.

- Sonic...just don't worry...okay? Month and a half, - Shadow admitted.

- What? - Sonic jumped in surprise, but immediately laid down because he felt dizzy.

- Sonic, please, calm down, - asked Shadow. - You can hurt not only yourself.

- I just can't believe it, - Sonic whispered. - I slept entire six weeks?

- Yes, - sadly said Shadow. - You've been in coma.

Sonic closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. For six weeks...he was in coma.

Soon, Sonic thought about something and opened his eyes again.

- Shadow, - he asked. – Can we find the gender of our children?

- Actually, - Shadow smiled, - the doctor has checked it two weeks ago.

- Yes? And who are they? - Sonic asked impatiently.

- A boy and a girl, - Shadow smiled.

Sonic was happy. Soon he was going to give birth and a son, and daughter at the same time.

Sonic still managed to sit down with Shadow's help, and he looked into his ruby eyes. Those eyes...They expressed the love, devotion, protection for him and their children...He gently put his arms around Shadow and soon felt that he was wrapped by Shadow's arms, too. How Sonic missed his strong, but at the same time a gentle embrace...They soon moved away from each other and kissed passionately again...


	27. Gentle embrace

Chapter 27. Gentle embrace.

~One month later~

Sonic was at home for almost a month already. He was discharged a few days after he got out of his coma.

Shadow was beside him all the time. He supported him on all the way, as he promised.

Sonic recently ate and slept a lot. This is clear, since he was bearing not even a single child, but entire two...

Sonic woke up one day somewhere in the evening. He still wanted to get some sleep, but decided to be up for a while. He looked around and found that Shadow wasn't in the room.

- Shadow? - Called him Sonic.

Soon the bedroom door opened, and Shadow went. Sitting down to Sonic, he immediately embraced him. Sonic gladly returned the hug, but soon, with a heavy sigh, uttered a little groan.

- What is it? - Asked Shadow worriedly.

- It's just...my lower back hurts, - Sonic complained.

Shadow smiled and began to massage his back. Sonic closed his eyes in bliss, feeling that the pain began to leave.

- Mmm, Shadow, you have such strong and gentle hands, - said Sonic.

Shadow smiled and continued to knead his back. Soon he felt extra weight on his chest.

- Sonic? - Quietly called him Shadow, but in response he heard only quiet breathing and a little snoring. Shadow smiled and lay down with Sonic back on the bed, gently pressing him to himself and kissing his forehead.


	28. It's the time now

Chapter 28. It's the time now.

~One month later~

Sonic and Shadow were sitting together on the couch. Sonic went through Shadow's white fluffy fur on his chest. Shadow, in his turn, was stroking Sonic's head with one hand, and with another his huge belly and thought that after two weeks they will finally become parents.

Suddenly Sonic felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

- Ahhh! - He shouted and grabbed his stomach with both hands.

- Sonic? - Shadow asked scared. – What's wrong?

- I don't know... - Sonic said painfully. - It's just...my stomach suddenly became ache...very much...

Shadow felt something wet on himself. Seeing this, he realized that the time has come.

- Sonic, - Shadow tried to speak calmly. - I think it's the time now.

- But there are still two weeks!

- I remember, - said Shadow. - But it seems that a premature birth has started.

With these words Shadow took Sonic in his arms and rushed to the hospital.

~In the operating room~

Sonic was lying on the bed. He was tormented by terrible pain and felt like screaming, but he tried to hold back. Fortunately, soon he was introduced by some medicine from which the pain subsided. Sonic turned his head and looked at Shadow, who was holding his hand.

- I'm scared, - Sonic whispered, almost in tears.

- Don't worry, I'm here, - soothed him Shadow. - Everything will be fine. Just do what you'll hear, okay?

- I'll try, - said Sonic.

Soon the midwife told him to push. Sonic did that, and immediately felt that the pain had returned. This time he cried, and tears rolled from his eyes. Shadow, as he could, was trying to calm him down.

- It hurts so much, - Sonic cried.

- I know, - said Shadow. - But you have to do it.

After several attempts, Sonic almost was falling from exhaustion, and then the midwife said:

- I see the head! One more push!

Sonic understood what he have to do now. He gathered the remains of his last strength and did it. After that he fell on the pillow, breathing heavily.

Soon he heard a baby's cry. His first cry. The first breath of his first child. Sonic slightly turned to Shadow and smiled at him. Shadow smiled back.

- You did it just fine, - he said.

A moment later they heard that it was a boy. But there was another child on the way. Sonic looked at Shadow and said:

- Shadow...I can't do it. I have no strength left at all...

- No, Sonic! You must do this!

- I'm sorry, but I can't...

Shadow didn't even know what to do at this moment. But, luckily to them, their conversation the midwife heard and said:

- If you can't do this, then we can perform a C-section.

Shadow looked at her and nodded. He realized that he needs to leave. Before he did this, he looked at Sonic, and kissed him, saying that everything will be fine and he'll be back soon. Shadow was allowed to take his son, and he went into the corridor.


	29. Beautiful children

Chapter 29. Beautiful children.

Shadow sat in the hallway and was waiting patiently. While he was waiting, he was looking at his firstborn.

The child was like him. He also had black fur and his quills were settled as well as at Shadow. But his stripes were blue as Sonic's fur, and on his chest and abdomen was a peach-colored fur. On his chest stuck out a small tuft of white fur also.

The boy opened his eyes and, seeing Shadow, smiled at him. Shadow couldn't help but smile in return. Their eyes were the same color - ruby, with a crimson glow.

Soon the midwifery came out of the operating room. Shadow approached her anxiously.

- How did it go? - He asked nervously.

- All is well, - she said, turning to him. - It's a girl.

In her hands she held their second with Sonic child. The girl was very similar to Sonic. She also had blue fur and her quills were also like his, and on her chest and abdomen was peach-colored fur. From Shadow she had red strikes on her arms and legs. She was sleeping quietly and peacefully. Shadow smiled and took her with his other hand.

- How is Sonic? - He asked worriedly.

- He is alright, - midwifery smiled. - Only he is asleep now and he will wake up from anesthesia only in a few hours.

- Can I go to him?

- Of course, - she said, and opened the door for him.

Shadow entered in the ward with their two children in his arms.


	30. Happy family

Chapter 30. Happy family.

Sonic really woke up in a few hours. He immediately turned and saw smiling Shadow with their two small children.

Sonic smiled and sat down a little, although he was hurt. He looked at his children.

- A boy and a girl? - He asked.

- Yes, - Shadow smiled and gave him a girl.

As soon as she felt that someone else is holding her now, she woke up and opened her eyes. Seeing her parents, she smiled. Sonic and Shadow looked at her and couldn't help but gasp in awe.  
>Her eyes were beautiful. It seemed that someone could easily drown in them. They were light blue, the colors of the sea breeze. Shadow smiled and said:<p>

- Her eyes remind me the eyes of Maria.

- So we call her that, - Sonic smiled.

- Seriously?

- Yes.

Shadow was happy. He gently kissed Sonic on the lips.

- How should we call the boy? – Sonic then asked.

Shadow thought for a moment and said,

- I have a perfect name for him.

- What?

- Sonic, - Shadow said with a smile.

Sonic smiled and looked at Shadow lovingly. After that, they looked at their children, who smiled at them, too. Maria and Sonic...Now their family became twice as much.

After several days Sonic and children were discharged from the hospital. Sonic, Shadow, Maria and Sonic Jr. returned home. They lived happily every day, and the parents always took care of their children and cared for them. And, of course, Sonic and Shadow never stopped loving each other. Their passion was in no way faded, but was with them always. They were now living peacefully in their home. It was a really happy family.

~The end~


End file.
